


Voyeur

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Edge should have knocked.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ 9/30/03.

You only had a brief glimpse in the flash of time it took you to realize what was happening. They didn’t even notice your inadvertent intrusion as you stepped back and closed the door gently, the scene already etching into your brain.

The dressing room was dimly lit except for the lamp at Adam’s shoulder. Adam, leaning back, shirtless, trousers about his ankles, all long, lean torso and long, lean thighs in that pool of light. Getting blown by a fully dressed woman you hardly noticed except that she blocked the view.

Christ, you think. What have we become.

He was leaning back on the cluttered dressing table, liquor bottles and little grooming items scattered about, everything sordid but him, everything ugly and tawdry except this beautiful body, its nobility undiminished whatever the setting.

You saw that he was smoking. Smoking a fucking cigarette while she blew him. He looked tolerant, detached, amused, and somehow above the fray. Surely even he has to sweat, to grimace, to break his composure somehow at the peak moment. You know he does because you’ve heard it, heard his voice crying out countless times in dressing rooms and hotel hallways. You’ll hear it soon if you don’t move along. Hear him lose that aloof calm. You’d give all your growing wealth to participate in that, wouldn’t you?

As you get moving, Larry walks past and asks you what’s wrong and you say, nothing. Shortly Bono asks you whether anything’s wrong and you say, no. Later Adam asks what’s wrong and you say, fucking nothing, for Christ’s sake, what is it with you people, anyway? Just leave me the fuck alone, can’t you?


End file.
